Valentine's Day~Takeru&Hikari~
by Lilimon-Mimi
Summary: It was Valentine's Day! Hikari was going to tell Takeru that she loved him but something unexpected happened...Please Read&Review!If there are more than 5 reviews for each chapter,then I will continue writing!Please Review!!!Please(pleading).....^_^;
1. Valentine's Day~Takeru&Hikari~ Chapter 1

Valentine's Day~Takeru&Hikari~ Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Digimon Adventure so don't sue me, please!! And R & R, thank you!

'Tailmon, please give me the cocoa powder! It is in the cupboard, thank you!' Hikari asked Tailmon as she was preparing the bowls and spoons, or something like that.

'Hikari, you are going to make chocolate, right?' Tailmon questioned. She started pouring the cocoa powder into the bowl.

'Of course!' Hikari smiled. 'I'm going to make it. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, remember it? So I am making chocolate for my friends and parents.'

Tailmon was confused. 'Why don't you make chocolate for your lover? It is "Valentine's" Day.' 

Hikari blushed. She was still hesitating about it. If she give it to Takeru, may be Miyako or the others will laugh at her. However, she wanted to tell Takeru that she loved him, so she determined to make it. 'Yes, I am going to make it!'

~On The Valentine's Day~

Hikari was putting her books in her locker. Suddenly, a voice frightened her.

'Hikari-chan!' It was Daisuke. 'I am going to tell you a secret, let's go back to the classroom!'

Hikari remembered she had asked Takeru to meet her in the classroom after the practice of the basketball team. 'Hmm… It was just four o' clock… The practice will end at five past four…' Hikari whispered herself. 'Okay! But be quick, please!' 

'Yes, Okay! I promise you!' Daisuke answered. Then they both went into the classroom.

There was nobody in the classroom. 'Ah, that's good, so quiet.' Daisuke said as he closed the door.

'What are you going to tell me, Daisuke?' Hikari thought about why Daisuke said that nobody and quiet is good.

'Hikari, I…I love you!' Daisuke shouted. He hugged Hikari forcefully.

'Daisuke…Please let go of me! You…You…' Hikari struggled. 'Otherwise, I will scream!'

Daisuke smiled. 'I will not let go of you and let you scream.' He kissed Hikari on the lips and Hikari struggled more fiercely.

The door slammed open suddenly. Takeru came in and saw this scene.

Daisuke was frightened. At this time, Hikari pushed him away. She started sobbing.

'Daisuke…Hikari…You two…' Takeru muttered. He was angry and sad because he loved Hikari. He spun round to hide the little teardrop on his eye corner and ran away.

'Takeru!' Hikari screamed and ran after him. However she stumbled and fell down the stairs. She felt the world turned into black and suddenly she felt unbearable pain in her brain. The last thing she could hear was the screaming of Takeru and Daisuke…

To be continued… 


	2. Valentine's Day~Takeru&Hikari~ Chapter 2

Valentine's Day ~Takeru &Hikari~ Chapter 2

Author's note: I didn't own the characters in Digimon Adventure so please don't sue me! Enjoy it^_^ and review! Thank you!

~In Hikari's Dream~

Hikari managed she was in the darkness. She stood up, and saw a blonde boy with a strange living thing on his head in the distance. She did not remember who was he, but she knew she needed him. She started running towards him but he suddenly faded.

Hikari fluttered open her eyes. She saw a boy with brown hair and goggles on his head looking at her with worried eyes.

'Do you feeling well? Hikari-chan?' The boy asked Hikari loudly.

Hikari was a bit frightened. She did not know who was the boy. 'Who…Who are you? What is happening? Where am I? And also… I am…?' Hikari was very confused. She had not any memories about people in her mind, even the memories about herself.

'Don't you remember? I am Daisuke Motomiya and you are Hikari Yagami! Uh… you… you don't remember?' Hikari nodded.

Daisuke thought it was a trouble but suddenly a thought rose in his mind: Takeru was not here! He could tell Hikari that he was his boy friend and ask her to get rid of Takeru! Daisuke enforced his evil plan.

'Oh Hikari-chan, I am your boyfriend!' Daisuke continued telling his lie. 'That idiotic Takeru, he pushed you downstairs because of he was jealous of you and me!'

The door opened quietly. A blonde boy came in. He was exhausted.

'Hikari!' The blonde boy shouted, panted for breath.

Daisuke saw him and pretended to be frightened. 'You can't hurt Hikari again! You have pushed her downstairs! You evil Takeru!'

Takeru was angry. That hateful guy told lies to Hikari! Takeru punched Daisuke forcefully in his stomach. They started fighting.

'Stop!' Hikari shouted, with teardrops in her eyes. 'Takeru! Can't you stop doing such evil and cruel things? Daisuke… told me the truth but how come you hit him?'

Takeru's heart was broken. He could not believe that Hikari-his beloved, shouted at him with such bad adjectives!

'I wish you two will have happy life.' The door slammed shut. There was only Daisuke and Hikari in the room.

Takeru could not control his tear. They could just rolling down his cheeks. He has never thought about Daisuke would use the time to tell Hikari lies when Takeru was phoning Taichi and Yamato. Takeru thought he was such an idiot. How come he could leave Daisuke and Hikari alone? Why? He started running back home. Suddenly, Takeru felt he crashed into somebody.

'Takeru…What's happened?' It was Yamato.

'Ya…Yamato…' Takeru cried more seriously, just like he had returned to eight years old. Yamato was frightened.

'Tell me Takeru! Otherwise I can't help you!' Yamato tried to calm down Takeru.

'Uh…I…' Suddenly, Takeru fell into Yamato's arms.

'Takeru!' Yamato shouted in horror. Takeru fainted and Yamato noticed there was a long, deep wound on Takeru's wrist.

To be continued… 


	3. Valentine's Day~Takeru&Hikari~ Chapter 3

Valentine's Day~Takeru&Hikari~ Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry! I have forgotten to say that Takeru's wound was bleeding! I think it may make you people confused! Thank you for your review! Again, please Read and Review! ^_^;

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Takeru screamed in horror and woke up. He has just had a terrifying nightmare. He dreamed about Hikari was shouting at him and leaving him with Daisuke. However, Daisuke did not take care of Hikari. Daisuke always punched Hikari. The wail of Hikari made Takeru awoke from this nightmare.

Takeru looked around. "Here is hospital…" He felt there was a pain in his right hand's wrist.

"How come here is tied by bandage?" Takeru asked himself. "Really strange."

"Takeru, are you OK?" Yamato asked his brother. "How come you kill yourself? Tell me what's happened."

"Huh? I kill myself?" Takeru rose up his right hand. "You mean… this wound? It is not made by me!"

"Not made by yourself?" Yamato asked questioningly.

"Of course! You don't believe me?" Takeru questioned.

"Uh… If this wound is not made by yourself, then who did it?" Yamato murmured and Takeru shook his head.

"I will investigate it." Yamato said. "The doctor said that you have lost quite much blood. You should take a rest. Sayonara, Takeru."

The door was closed quietly. Takeru buried his face into the pillow and let the tear went out freely. He did not want to be a crybaby, but he was so worried about Hikari, worried about his nightmare will become true…

~Another day~

"What a good day! Do you agree, Daisuke?" Hikari asked Daisuke with her sweet voice.

"Yes, Hikari-chan." Daisuke responded as he gave a soft kiss on Hikari's cheek. Hikari giggled.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door. Daisuke went to open the door and saw Yamato was outside.

"Hi Daisuke." Yamato said hello to Daisuke. "Hikari, are you feeling better?"

"You are…" Hikari asked Yamato. 

"I am Yamato Ishida, the older brother of Takeru." Yamato replied with calm voice.

Hikari was obviously frightened. "Oh! I can't believe it! You seems better than that cruel, mean Takeru!"

"What? Takeru… cruel? Mean?" Yamato did not think Takeru was such bad! Yamato grabbed Daisuke's hand and opened the door.

"Hikari, I go out with Daisuke and talk for awhile, OK?" Yamato asked as he was going out. Hikari nodded with a knowing smile on her face.

"What's the matter, Yamato-san?" Daisuke asked Yamato and closed the door.

"What have you interpreted to Hikari?" Yamato shouted at Daisuke, almost angrily. 

"Just about that hateful Takeru had pulled Hikari-chan downstairs!" Daisuke lied to Yamato too. "When Takeru knew that I have told Hikari-chan the truth, he punched me! You see how cruel he is?"

Yamato was not stupid. He suspected Daisuke was lying. "OK. Ah, you and Hikari…"

"Yes, she is my girlfriend." Daisuke interrupted. "No more questions, Yamato-san? I have to stay with Hikari-chan."

"Uh…Ok, you can go." Yamato answered as he was walking away. "I must figure out what's happened…"

To be continued… 


	4. Valentine's Day~Takeru&Hikari~ Chapter 4

Valentine's Day~Takeru&Hikari~ Chapter 4

Author's note 1: I am really sorry if my English is bad. I think I can correct them so please keep on reading and review ^_^; !

Author's note 2: I do not own the characters in this story so please don't sue me! Please! 

Yamato was rushing to the school for the practice of the band. He ran along the street and somebody bumped into him. Something fell down from that guy's pocket. Yamato picked up it. It was a cutter, with dry red spot on it.

"Hey, you have left something…" Yamato shouted. That guy spun round. He was Daisuke.

"Oh, Yamato-san." Daisuke answered. "Ah, this cutter belongs to me!"

"It… belongs to you?" Suddenly, a thought rose in Yamato's mind. "What are the red spots on the cutter? They seem like blood."

Daisuke's facial expression changed obviously. "Uh…it is poster color…return it to me, please! Yamato-san."

"Then, tell me the truth. I don't think you are telling me the truth." Yamato questioned insistently. "Tell me, have you used this cutter to hurt Takeru's wrist?"

Daisuke was frightened by Yamato's guess. "I…I was not intentional…Please! Don't tell Hikari!" He shouted in fear.

"You…you really done that?" Yamato shouted at Daisuke. He began figure out what 's happened. "So, you …you also told lies to Hikari, right?"

"I…I…"Daisuke shook fiercely. He grabbed the cutter and tried to escape. However, Yamato grasped his hand and hit Daisuke on his cheek with his fist.

"You…you cheap, despicable guy!" Yamato shouted at Daisuke angrily. "I will tell everybody what you have done!" Yamato spun round and ran away.

"Ishida Yamato!" Daisuke screamed furiously. "I won't let you tell the truth to the others!"

Although Yamato knew that this crazy guy Daisuke might hurt him, he still determined to tell the others. He went into the telephone booth to phone Taichi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru was following Daisuke and Hikari. He was so afraid of his nightmare would come true. Suddenly, Takeru heard the sound of ambulance. He swung round and saw there were many people surrounding a silent path of a park.

Takeru was curious about what's happened. He passed through the crowd and saw something unexpected-Yamato was lying on the lawn, blood ran off his body from the wound of his head.

"Yamato!" Takeru bawled loudly as he knelt down on the lawn, sobbing hysterically…

To be continued…

Author's note 3: I think it is becoming a mystery… However, I will write it back to be a romance. Readers who loved romance, please endure my crazy 'romance'…_;


	5. Valentine's Day~Takeru&Hikari~ Chapter 5

Valentine's Day~Takeru&Hikari~ Chapter 5

Author's note: I do not own the characters in this fiction so please! Please don't sue me! 

And I think I am going crazy because it is becoming a mystery! I am sorry if it makes you have no more interest in it. I am trying to write it as a romance again! If you have any opinions please tell me by review or e-mail me! Enjoy! 

Takeru was sitting by the bed where Yamato was lying on. Takeru was very worried. The doctor told Takeru that Yamato had suffered a forceful blow on his head. He was in a coma and nobody knew that when would he awake.

"Yamato…" Takeru tried to control his tears. He could not be a crying baby after such bad incident had happened on his brother. Accidents…so many accidents happened besides Takeru. Hikari lost her memories, Yamato was attacked…Takeru thought that he must be strong to face those accidents. However, he felt exhausted and tired. When Takeru was thinking, the door opened.

It was Hikari. She saw Takeru and hesitated for asking Takeru what's happened. "Uh…Takeru…" Hikari muttered. "Yamato-san…" Takeru did not respond so Hikari continued asking her question.

"Takeru you bad guy! Are you going to answer me?" Hikari started to make her voice louder. Takeru still had no answer.

Hikari felt it was strange. She walked towards Takeru to see what's happened. When she was beside Takeru, Takeru stood up suddenly and walked towards the door.

"Be careful, Hikari. That crazy guy, Daisuke…" It was the only thing that Takeru has said before he left the ward. Hikari was confused and decided to ask the doctor what's happened on Yamato.

The next day, Takeru was still following Daisuke and Hikari after school for Hikari's safety. This time, they went to the lake in a park for a walk.

Suddenly, Takeru felt somebody was following him. Takeru spun round and saw a familiar person.

"Taichi-san?" Takeru was surprised. "How come you are following me?"

"Takeru, are you following that bad guy Daisuke?" Taichi asked Takeru.

"Oh yes! How could you know?" Takeru was astounded.

"Of course! Yamato had told me what Daisuke had done. I really do not want that monster hurt my sister." Taichi explained angrily. "That monster! He told lie to Hikari! He was really bad!"

"This is my fault, Taichi-san…" Takeru said, "If I did not leave Daisuke and Hikari alone in the ward, then Daisuke would not has chance to tell Hikari his lie…"

"Don't blame on yourself, Takeru." Taichi answered. "This is all caused by Daisuke. I will kill him if he hurt Hikari!"

Suddenly, Taichi and Takeru heard a wail. Takeru identified that it was Hikari's voice and he rushed into the park. Taichi knew there was an accident so he followed Takeru.

In the middle of the park, there was a lake. The water in the lake was cold and there was thin ice on the water. Takeru saw Hikari was in the water, screaming fiercely for help. Daisuke was standing beside the lake, did not know what to do. This scene terrified Takeru.

"Hikari!" Takeru shouted as the jumped into the lake.

To be continued…


	6. Valentine's Day~Takeru&Hikari~ Chapter 6

Valentine's Day ~Takeru&Hikari~ Chapter 6

Author's note: Wow! Chapter 6 now! Thanks for keep on reading! Do you think I am acting very strange? It is the third last chapter of this story (I think)! What do you think about this story? Do you think this story should have a happy ending? Please answer me in the review! Waiting for your answer^_^! Ah, I don't own the characters in this story so don't sue me! Thank you!

The water in the lake was nearly zero degree but Takeru was still swimming, diving as fast as he could, to save Hikari, his lover. Even though Hikari had lost all of her memories, even though she was in love with Daisuke, Hikari was still his lover. He could not stop himself from thinking of Hikari.

'I MUST save Hikari!' Takeru thought as he saw Hikari, who was drowning in the cruel freezing water. He swam to Hikari and held her in his hands.

Takeru touched Hikari's wrist to test if she was still alive at once. He could felt the pulse. He was very happy.

'Hurrah! Hikari! She hasn't died yet! I must bring her away from the water immediately!' Takeru thought. Suddenly, Hikari opened her big, brown eyes.

'Who… who is he?' Hikari thought. 'I remember… He is Takeru… He is trying to save me? Isn't he a bad guy? Takeru…'

All of the memories of the past came up Hikari's mind. She remembered that she loved Takeru, in the past and now also. She could not believe how can she go with Daisuke and hurt Takeru so much! She blamed on herself and her warm tears ran out, dissolved in the cold water.

Takeru noticed that Hikari was crying. He stared at her with questioning eyes and Hikari gave him a passionate kiss on his lips for answer.

However, Takeru did not know what was happening and he was extremely surprised. He did not know why did Hikari kiss him so he got out of the way and continued bringing Hikari out of the water.

The warm sunshine appeared in front of Hikari and Takeru's eyes. Takeru pulled Hikari onto the ground and he succeeded. Suddenly, Takeru felt his leg was very painful. He thought he got the cramps and he was unable to get onto the ground. He sank into the water.

"Takeru!" Hikari screamed in panic. "Help! Anyone can help him… Takeru!"

Taichi tried to calm down his sister but she ignored of him. "Hikari! I have called the police and I am sure Takeru will not die!"

"No! The water in the lake… It's freezing! Takeru… Takeru!" Hikari screamed in fear.

To be continued…

Hey, what do you think? Should I give this story a sad ending? Tell me in the review, please! Thank you! ^_______^ 


	7. Valentine's Day~Takeru&Hikari~ Chapter 7

Valentine's Day~Takeru&Hikari~ Chapter 7

Author's note: Hi! It's my fiction again (I think everybody will ignore of me and go away…~_~)! Have you decided my story's ending yet? If not, then be quick! Decide it and tell me in the review! All right? I will write the last chapter on 12/4! So, tell me if you would like it has a happy ending or not! Thanks! ^_^ 

I don't own the characters in this chapter so please don't sue me! All understand? Then, let's get down to my idiotic fiction. Enjoy!

~In the hospital, Yamato's room~

Yamato opened his eyes and trying to get up. "Oh, hospital…" He murmured. He felt something bad had happened and he wanted to go out of the room to see what had happened. However, he was too tired to do this.

Yamato was so afraid of the 'bad thing' happened on Takeru… So he did his best to stand and walk but he could not walk steadily. He went to the reception desk and asked the nurse to know if any thing happened.

"Please tell me, has there any accidents happened?" Yamato asked the nurse.

"Yes," She nodded as she was responding. "A boy was nearly drowned."

"What is the name of the boy?" Yamato wondered the boy maybe Takeru. He was so worried.

"The name of the boy… Let me see…" The nurse started checking the records on the desk. "The name of the boy…Takaishi Takeru."

"Ta…Takeru… He…" Yamato was scared. "What had happened on Takeru?"

"You are his relative?" The nurse asked. "You are…"

"Ishida Yamato." Yamato answered at once. He wanted know what's happened.

"Room 20X." The nurse replied, "Your brother's life is hanging by a thread."

"Thanks very much!" Yamato thanked the nurse as he rushed to the second floor.

Yamato opened the door of the ward. He saw his brother Takeru, lying, dying on the bed and Hikari, sitting beside the bed and holding Takeru's hand tightly.

"Yamato…san…" Hikari muttered, tears started rolling down her eyes. "Sumimasen…"

"What's happened, Hikari?" Yamato asked. "You… you have remembered all of things?"

Hikari nodded. She buried her face into her hands and started crying hysterically. "It is all my fault…"

"Don't blame on yourself, Hikari…" Yamato comforted Hikari. "Takeru will be all right…"

"Hikari…Yamato…" Takeru awoke and said.

"Takeru!" Yamato and Hikari both screamed with happiness. 

"Takeru…I am sorry…" Hikari sobbed. "I…I was really stupid… I believed in that evil Daisuke… and caused you nearly drowned…"

"Don't cry, Hikari…" Takeru blushed away the tears on Hikari's face gently. "I would like to see you smile at me. You are more beautiful when you are smiling."

Hikari smiled happily. "I love you, Takeru…"

"I love you, too, Hikari…" Takeru said. "I have been the most gladdest time in my life."

"Don't say things like that." Hikari said. "It seems like you are dying."

"Actually, I am really dying." Takeru responded. "Don't think I don't know that."

Suddenly, Takeru kissed on Hikari's lips. "Let me go, Hikari. And find your love. Don't remember me."

"No!!!" Hikari screamed fiercely. "Don't! You can't die! Takeru!"

Takeru just smiled and said, "I have told you Hikari, I don't like you cry. Smile forever, Ok? Promise me."

Hikari could not control her tears. She did not know what to do. She just nodded and saw Takeru closing his eyes. Meanwhile, his heartbeat stopped also.

"Takeru…" Hikari cried. "No… no!" She screamed as she knelt on the floor.

To be continued…

Author's note: Well, I think you are going to kill me, right? However, Takeru may not die! Next chapter will be the end, and Takeru's life depends on you, so please tell me what do you think in the reviews! Thanks! ^_^


	8. Valentine's Day~Takeru&Hikari~ Chapter 8

Valentine's Day~Takeru&Hikari~ Chapter 8 

Author's note: Ha ha ha! This is the last chapter! I have collected all of your opinions and I allowed your thoughts! ^_^ Then, let's read the ending that you hope! Enjoy! ^_______________^ 

As you are enjoying reading my story, please don't think of suing me because I don't own the characters in this story!

"Takeru!" Hikari wailed. Her body released very strong light.

"What's happening?" Yamato was scared. Just like a miracle, Takeru's heartbeat became normal again.

"Hikari…?" Takeru slowly opened his eyes. "I…I…"

"Takeru!" Hikari screamed with happiness and hugged Takeru.

Yamato sighed with a smile. "Let them alone…" He left the room quietly. 

After Yamato had left, Takeru and Hikari hugged and had the most passionate kiss.

~Outside the room~

Yamato met Daisuke. "Daisuke…" 

Daisuke looked so disappointed. "Hikari-chan and Takeru…I think I should go away…But I won't give Hikari!"

Yamato looked at Daisuke. "As you like, Daisuke. But don't hurt the others again!"

"Okay…I promise you, Yamato-san." Daisuke ran away. 

All things seemed has ended. However, there was still a child, hiding, looking at Daisuke, his/her lover, very sorrowfully.

"Why do you still insist loving Hikari? She doesn't love you…" The child whispered. "Don't you know that I love you?"

~The End!?~

So, what do you think? May be this ending is very short, but it is still a happy ending…^_^; And next time, the main character will be Daisuke and that child (I won't tell you who is he or she until I write it…Guess who is he/she!)! Please read and review! (It looks like I am saying an advertisement…_)


End file.
